


Left.

by Karatewolf27



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, So do I, Yang Xiao Long Needs a Hug, Yangst, im depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karatewolf27/pseuds/Karatewolf27
Summary: They all left.(But one came back)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 51





	Left.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhh lmao sorry it’s another vent i’m just very depressed rn 😎

Her heartbeat was quickening, blood pumping through her veins, it becoming hard to breathe. She quickly detaches her arm, throwing it across the room. 

She instantly regrets it, missing the feel of being able to control a limb, but right now she doesn’t care. 

She got left behind. 

Again. 

Raven fucking left. 

_ Again _ . 

She wasn’t worth staying for. That was it. She just wasn’t worth it. 

No one wanted to stick around someone who depended on manufactured meds for happiness, or metal as a replacement for a limb. She was dependent on too many things. 

She’s weak. That’s just a plain fact. Yang knew that’s why everyone left. Why she wasn’t worth sticking around for.

“Hey, you okay?” Blake asks, creaking open the door to their room in Atlas, surveying the room and seeing her arm on the floor. She notices Yang's shaking arm and comes over.

“Why did she leave? Why did you leave? Why am I not worth sticking around for? Why does no one stick around for me?” Yang asks, her voice breaking and her lilac eyes filling with tears. She quickly wipes them away. 

_ Don’t show how weak you are. _

Blake raises her hand and grabs Yang’s curling her fingers around her hand and wiping away Yang’s tears with the other.

“Yang, Raven left because she was scared. She was too scared of Salem. I left because I was scared too. I let my fear overpower my true feelings and left because I thought I was protecting you. I can’t say why others left, but Raven and I, as much as I hate to compare us, were fearful. We weren’t brave like you and turned tail and ran. It had nothing to do with you. You light up so many people's lives, and those who can’t see that and left, are in the wrong. You are incredible.” 

Yang stares at Blake, tears still stinging the edges of her eyes. She lurches forward into Blake’s arms and grasps her with her arm. Her sobs echo throughout the room, filling Blake’s ears. She deftly runs a hand through Yang’s hair in an attempt to comfort the sobbing girl. 

Yang pulls away after her sobs died down, staring at Blake through red-tinged eyes. 

Her hand thumbs Blake’s cheek and begins leaning forward, capturing Blake’s lips in a kiss. 

“I love you,” Yang whispers against Blake’s lips, retreating and laying her head in Blake’s lap. 

Blake stares softly down at Yang. “I love you too.”

  
  



End file.
